


【雷酷】给我回邮件啊

by hyydxcj



Series: 雷酷only [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyydxcj/pseuds/hyydxcj
Summary: 漫画里，作为十二支的两人再次相见，雷欧力抱怨酷拉电话不接、邮件不回的……本文主要补白两人的往来邮件及部分电话。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: 雷酷only [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016652
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【雷酷】给我回邮件啊

part 1 贪婪之岛  
第一次邮件往来  
—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
酷拉皮卡，最近还好吗？还在忙工作吗？  
我这边真的超级忙啊，要学的东西很多，每天都要加班，病人脾气也不好，身边连个小姑娘都没有。  
你们黑帮也要加班吗？话说也没有人敢惹你生气吧？很多事也不用自己亲自处理吧？没有那么忙吧？ 打了那么多次电话你都不接。

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
既然医生这么忙，还有空发邮件？  
【不行！太刻薄了，删掉，删掉…但是不怼他就超难受啊(｡ì_í｡)】  
我很忙，不像你。【这样就没问题了吧】 

—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
这样啊，知道你有事做就好。呐，其实打电话也没有别的事情。  
别太熬夜，也别动不动就发火。再发高烧的话，脑子会变笨。  
【就这样发过去吧，没有太恶心吧，应该……】 

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
【……】  
嗯，我知道了。  
【我当初是为什么要怼他啊！白痴…】

2.第二次邮件往来  
—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
为什么你的手机不是占线就是无人接听啊，就连休息时间也这样。  
喂，酷拉皮卡，有时间也主动发个邮件吧。最近小杰、奇犽也不发邮件过来了。真搞不懂你们。

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
小杰，奇犽也没发邮件给你吗？我也在想这个问题。  
如果他们和你联系，转告我一声好吗？ 

—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
【既然是发给我的邮件，就好歹提一下我啊！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻最近在念力上有突破，本来还想炫耀炫耀的…】  
呐，不用太担心了。  
我这边刚刚打听到，他们两个现在还在贪婪之岛那个游戏里面，通关还需要些时间。  
那个，从上次就想问了。听说诺斯拉家族出事了，说什么大小姐的念能力废了。你没有受牵连吧。  
要不要辞职来我家。 

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
没事，我已经打算单干了。火红眼的事也有头绪……  
【删掉，删掉，为什么要和他说这些啊，一定会担心得大呼小叫的……】  
一切顺利，不必担心。  
你怎么样，最近还好吗？【发送】 

—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
我很好啊！【激动】  
最近，我在乡下的一家医院参加义务劳动，大家都非常的友善啊！ 就是诊断时没有ct机那种大型设备，这个就有点麻烦了……（省略万字）  
还有，我现在可以用“发”了，很厉害吧，酷拉皮卡……（此处再省略万字） 

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
【⊙﹏⊙……信息量有点大】  
酷拉皮卡没有回复。 

3.第一次电话通讯  
——呦，酷拉皮卡！竟然有空打电话。  
——那个，雷欧力。上次你发的那封邮件…  
——嗯，怎么啦？  
——你说你们那边缺一台CT机……  
——哦，那个啊！已经解决了。  
——解决了？  
——是啊。听我说，酷拉皮卡。我最近独创了新的念能力，可以代替CT机进行检查。很厉害吧！那个能力可是我……  
【酷拉皮卡挂断了电话】

——芭蕉，帮我把CT机退了吧。  
——怎么，不想要了？（明明当初很着急的样子）  
——不想要了……  
——哦。（这是失恋了？现在的年轻人啊…） 

part 2 蚂蚁篇  
第三次邮件通讯  
—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
小杰和奇犽又失联了啊。据说是到了与世隔绝的什么国家去了。真的是拦也拦不住。  
你也好久没有消息了。  
【酷拉皮卡没有回复】 

—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
喂，你怎么不回邮件啊。  
隐隐约约有嵌合蚁的消息了。你消息比我灵通应该听说了吧？那些生物听起来还蛮可怕的。你们黑帮应该没有什么动作才对，但还是小心点吧。  
【酷拉皮卡没有回复】 

—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
在忙吗？有空的话就回个邮件吧。  
真是的，一个字也行啊。  
小杰，奇犽回来了，但是他们的一个朋友好像出事了。他们还打算回去，我没有什么资格干涉他们的想法。对你也一样。 但我还是希望你不要被牵扯进来啊。事态已经越来越严重了。  
【酷拉皮卡没有回复】

—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
喂，回邮件啊！！！电话留言也一样！  
旋律说你去回收火红眼了，走之前至少告诉伙伴去哪了啊！混蛋！  
你到底去哪了啊，小杰奇犽那边吗？猎人协会没有你参与行动的记录啊！多少考虑一下同伴的心情啊！  
我在等你回复，酷拉皮卡。  
至少告诉我你还活着。别被蚂蚁吃了啊，白痴。

第四次邮件通讯  
交易完成，终于回到家的酷拉皮卡。  
【这么多邮件和留言全是雷欧力的吗？！好像很着急的样子…怎么办…打电话吗？不对，他在工作吧…总之，先回邮件吧】 

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
抱歉，刚刚回来。只是很普通的出差而已，不用担心。【发送】 

—滴～【提示音】尊敬的酷拉皮卡先生，对方已收到你的邮件。此为Leorio@＊.com的自动回复内容。  
（你＊＊＊也知道回邮件啊！很担心你啊知不知道！＊＊＊没把大家当朋友的话就绝交！！！打电话过来＊＊＊＊！马上！）  
【酷拉皮卡扯断了网线——╰(‵□′)╯——】

第二次电话通讯  
——你好，这里是雷欧力医生。正在手术，请听到提示音后留言。 （滴～）  
——你才＊＊＊！我哪有你说的那么过分啊！要是可以，我也想及时回消息啊！绝交吧！  
【酷拉皮卡挂断了电话】 

（十分钟后）  
——旋律，电话留言可以撤回吗？  
——好像不能。  
——哦  
——酷拉皮卡……  
——嗯？  
——想道歉的话，直接一点更好呢。 

第三次电话通讯  
——臭小子，你还敢打电话过来啊？！！  
——对不起…  
——……  
——我错了，雷欧力。  
——…………啊…没关系啦，我脾气也很差……你没事就好了，我也没有那么生气…真的，我没生你的气  
——……  
——呐，就这样吧。已经很晚了，早点休息。  
【雷欧力挂断了电话】 

part 3 选举篇——黑暗大陆  
第五次邮件通讯  
—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
你这个家伙还真是别扭啊。每次打电话过来，没等接就又挂断。你听说了对不对？很担心吧？  
小杰的情况不太乐观，但大家都在努力。放心做自己的事吧。这边有我雷欧力就行了。  
虽然我很希望你能过来看看。【算了，还是删掉这句吧…】 

第六次邮件通讯  
—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡）  
从那以后又好久没见面了啊，酷拉皮卡。真的变了不少啊。  
你穿西装还蛮好看的，就是表情有点阴冷，当心没有女孩子喜欢。  
总感觉你很累，需要帮忙的话，可以跟我说。我会尽力的，所以偶尔也笑一笑吧。

—（酷拉皮卡 to 雷欧力）  
我不希望你帮我，雷欧力。你是个好医生，黑帮的事就不要……【删掉，删掉，好像有点太直接了】  
感谢你于百忙之中给我写信，你的好意我心领了，但是……【删掉，删掉，这也太官方了，轻松一点地像开玩笑一样的回复……】  
哼，我还没有差劲到要别人帮…【删掉，简直精分现场……】  
【……】  
我不想连累你，这种事我自己来做就够了。你能这么说，我真的很高兴。但是，我觉得我们所面对的世界并不一样，这么说能懂吗，雷欧力。不是怕你会帮倒忙，我只是……【删掉，删掉，好矫情啊…等我想好怎么说再回吧……】 

酷拉皮卡没有回复 【要怎么说才能让你明白呢？】  
第七次邮件通讯  
—（雷欧力 to 酷拉皮卡 短信）  
呦，酷拉皮卡！这么久都没回复，我就默认你愿意让我帮了。 今明两天会有人上门找你。不用太惊讶，绝对不是坏事。 如果可能，以后就在一起工作吧。

【酷：什么啊，雷欧力这个家伙……】  
【？？：boss！有个头上长犄角的来公司里闹事，说是要见你】  
【酷：哈，我知道了。】  
————the end————


End file.
